Tell me where to find you
by luv animemanga forever
Summary: Mikan disappeared during her mission and everyone thought she was dead. Her classmates were depressed, Natsume got attacked by someone and everybody been announced that he went mad because of Mikan. Five years later, she returned. What's the truth here?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, everybody. I'm going to make it fast. This is my first fic so if it has any prblem at all, please tell me. And I suggest that you should listen to the song " Kiss the girl" of Ashley Tisdale. I think it would fit this chapter quite well. Thanks.

_Tell me where to find you_

_By: Luv animemange forever_

**Chapter 1:** That idiot!

-

-

It was a very sunny day. The sun was shining brightly upon the Alice Academy and the it was Sunday, too. So the students were over-joy, they started to do some silly things or just sat there and do something quietly with their alices. But in the Middle School Division things were slightly….different.

" You gottta pay for that, Natsume!" Mikan maddly said. As she chased the Black Cat through the intire hall-way because he has burned her hair, AGAIN!!! She didn't want that to happened all over once more.

" So what polka-dots? It doesn't matter, besides if you don't want me to do it then shave it. Clean. and. Clear."he replied coldly his personality was totally against his Alice ability. Fire.

After Mikan got it in her ears she grew so mad that hr face turned red like a tomato and kept on chasing him for the next few minutes. This was always happen when they met, eventhough how much Yuu and the other prayed for them to stayed away from each other as much as they could to keep this place some peaceful days but no, fate was not on their side at all. What seems strange to their friends was it just liked they have planned everything in those minds because every day was he same routine: Natsume burned her hair, Mikan chased him around liked cat and dog. They were just liked kids.

" Ahh," Yuu sighed. " There they go again, and here I was thinking that they would stopped that for today." He shook his head but put on a cheerful smile. " Well, at least they are having fun with themselve. Right, Hotaru?"

" You could say that. But if that stupid girl dare to dissturbed my privacy timegain, she will get this into that brainless head of her." She said as she pulled out the baka-gun, one of her ealier inventions.

" Uhm…ahhh Hotaru please calm down." The classes boy tried to calm her down before things went out of hands like last time they fought each other, Hotaru and Mikan. But every time it always ended up with a same result: Hotaru:550 Mikan…: 0.

The invetor girl will win with her inventions ( for idiot only ) no matter what her friend does.

-

-

" Natsume! Get back here!" Mikan shouted her heart out. But that stubbon guy won't listen and still half running, half walking ahead with both arms behind his neck. He turned around and said one word.

" Stupid." With that, he sped up let " polka-dots" chased after him. He kept on runnng and sped up faster and faster enjoying teasing Mikan. That was, until he heard a loud thud and a loud yell along with it. Turned his head as he saw Mikan lay on the ground and she got bruise on her knee and it was bleeding.

-

Natsume P.O.V

What have I done? I injured her. I should of let her hit me and this wouldn't had happended. I ran to her, her knee was bleeding a little too much. It must be a very hard fall.

" Are you ok?" I asked her gently. I want to touch to see if it was alright or not but I afraid I would hurt her more so let it be.

" It's fine. Just a little bruise, that's all." She said and looked at me with those beatiful amber eyes of her and they filled with pain and blurry from the tears she tried to kept not to flow out.

" No, it's not!" I angrily snapped. How could she be so stupid at a time like this?! Looked at her she was almost trembling from the pain and how dare she said that to me! Did she think I'm a fool or something? I was angry of both myself and her stupidity. I picked her up in bridal-style and ran toward the Medical Room as fast as I could.

" Natsume, I don't think…." She said but I cut her off.

" Shut it!" I was out of my mind at that moment so I didn't have time to argue with her about anything. Although, she didn't give up.

" Don't you see that everybody is staring at us." I looked down to saw her blush from the corners of my eyes.

" I don't care. If they start talking I'll burn them into ashes." I said it aloud for those who have intention of spreading weird rumors. " Now, ZIP. IT!" and she finally let it go.

Mikan P.O.V

After heard those words from Natsume, my chest felt so warm, just like it was on fire. Did he do something to me? No, I really didn't think so. What was that feeling all about? I asked that question in my head again and again. I smiled, slightly, enough to showed him my gratitude. And what I got in return was a small shade of blush across his face now was full of sweat.

' _So cute…'_ oh no! What was I thinking?!He's a total jerk! Right? Of course he is! I shook my head slightly to get rid all of those stupid thoughts playing in my mind. Suddenly, he stopped. We were in front of the Medical Room and Natsume stepped in. I awkwardly felt some what…sad if we here hen he have to put me down to treat the wound but I didn't want that to happen, I want us to be like this forever, I want him never to let go. But what come must come. He put me down on a bed nearby since the nurse currently out because it is amost lunch time so she must be in the dining room to picked up something therefore we have to used the old fashion way, Natsume went to search for the Imergency Box. He wondered around the shelves to looked for it and totally focus. He was a little lost cause there were lots of bottles but finally got it. He bent down in front of me and used a piece of cloth to clean the blood, his hand gently wiped the blood out slowly and carefully, tried not to hurt me more.

I looked at him. He seemed somehow diferrent from his usual self. So kind and gentle. I never knew this day could come when the all mighty Hyuga Natsume would be sitting here and treat my bruised knee like this. He has always teased me as much as he could for the past few years. Now he was just like any other ordinary friend who care about his friend and companion. Although, somehow I didn't like the idea that much. Somewhere in my mind I wish it could be different. Ahh! I don't understand what am I thinking!

" Okay. It's gonna a bit sting, alright?" I simply nodded. Natsume was right, it did sting, it made my body jerk form the pain a little but I didn't care it'll go away soon enough.

I watched him carefully put the cotton and other stuffs back to its place as he stood up. Then our eyes meet. I didn't remember much but I guess we had stared at each other for quite awhile. Oh, how beautiful those crimson eyes were I could feel myself drawn to it. I never received a glim such as this. It felt different, somehow gave me a familiar feeling like I felt it somewhere before. But then I saw sadness in them too, liked he was desperately searching for a light, just a little would be fine. I wonder why. Persona has gone and the Academy has been giving lighter missions. Also I've heard. Suddenly he whispered my name in a low voice.

" Mikan." As he put his finger under my chin and lifted my face higher. Natsume bent down slowly. My heart started racing up and I felt my face was burning hot.

'_What is he trying to do?!_

-

-

To be continued….

A/N: Well, please review this chapter and I'll see you again this Thursday with the next chapter. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_In the previous chapter:_

" _Mikan." As he put his finger under my chin and lifted my face higher. Natsume bent down slowly. My heart started racing up and I felt my face was burning hot._

'_What is he trying to do?!_

**Chapter 2:** The mission.

-

-

Natsume went closer and closer to Mikan's face. He could see her cheeks were burning hot. It kind of made him felt a bit enjoyable to did what he was doing. As he looked down to her lips, they looked so soft and delicious that he wanted to taste it right away to get what's the feeling when you….kiss a female. True that Natsume has kissed Mikan before but somehow they weren't passionate at all, they didn't gave him the feeling he was having at that moment. Natsume could feel her warm breath on his skin.

" Please, don't Natsume." Mikan's voice was barely a whisper. But he suddenly stop on his way. That gave her a relieve she thought for awhile there that he was only joking as he turned his attention at the white current hung next to the bed. He used his left hand to pulled it as the current covered their sights to the door as well as the door them and in the mean time usd the other to pushed Mikan to fell on the bed. Then he changed his attention again, back to his target.

" Let's….have some privacy between us." Natsume's mouth was right next to her ear as he spoke those words with his deep, low and gentle voice of his that made her heart raced even faster than before. He looked at her, those crimson eyes that filled with passion and desire were staring at her and unconsciously cloak them with the shade of amber in Mikan's eyes. Natsume lower his head again this time with a faster pace.

" No, don't Nat…." that was the last words she said as his lips touched hers.

-

Natsume P.O.V

Ever felt so soft, so sweet and uncontrolable, wildly wanted more, more! I would never imagined that this day will come when I could truly kiss her like this, to felt her soft lips agaisnt mine. At first Mikan refused to co-operate with me but I clutched my hands with hers and pushed her down using my body. As she slowly let a lose over her body and to my surprise, she returned my kiss. Such a nice smell, the smell of fresh strawberry dived in honey, the best honey you could fine.

I wanted to feel more, more about her, things that I couldn't get a hold of before. I let my mouth opened a bit so my tounge has it way out but her teeth resisted to opened. Why? Then the answer stroke me. Air!

Thanks to the missions I have done alone ( including ones with her too), I was the one who did all of the running so my lungs' expand are bigger that's why I could go on for a while longer but not Mikan, she didn't do much because I have already dealt with almost everything when she came and since Persona dissappeared ( Thank God for that) the stupid academy has been giving much lighter missions.

I released her from my graps as I lifted my face and removed my lips from hers. When I looked at her, her face carried a reddish colour redder than any other blushes I have seen before. And those beautiful amber eyes were somehow have a mix between anger and dizzy. Her lips were quite red and swollen from the 'passionate' kiss I gave her.

" Nat….sume…." her voice was a little shaky. I was waiting for what she was gonna say next but I didn't get a chance to. Knocks were heard from the door.

-

Normal P.O.V

Hotaru and Yu were standing outside. Hotaru rose her hand to knock o the door for a few times but no answer was received. She was mad, first they disturbed her quiet moment and then when she saw them running suspisciously into the Medical Room with " that jerk" carrying her friend in his arms and now she came here kind enough to knocked the door and no one answered her? Tha were to much, as the inventor girl took out her specialty invention: "The Baka gun"- for idiot only-.

" Ah, no, please don't do this Hotaru." Yu who stood beside her was begging. He didn't really want to injured his friends in there and have to pay for the door afterward.

But it was useless, the beg. Hotaru fired her gun to took down the door with one blow. Fragments of the wooden door flew almost everywhere and smoke came out. Her violet eyes rolled from left to right. There Hotaru saw the Emergency Box laid on the ground. She was furious why the box went from inside the madical shelves to the ground. The white current moved as Natsume stepped out with his hands in his pockets, she looked at him as he quitely walked away. Suddenly, Yu's call made her turned around to saw the class president worried face.

" She won't answer my calls." He said. Hotaru rose her gun as th shot came out hit right at Natsume' head. She was surprise that he didn't dodge the shot.

" Hold it right there, Hyuga!" she called. But the Black Cat just kept on walking without even turning around to gave the person who shot him his famous special glare like he usually does.

" Mikan! Mikan! Answer me!"

" Yes….Yu?" she answered back with a weak voice, she finally got her voice back, although only just a bit. Hotaru ran to her place and saw that Mikan was staring straight to the ceiling- or rather the spot where Natsume was there. She sat up, still feeling a little dizzy but she got out off the bed anyway.

" What did Hyuga do to you?" Hotaru asked. She sounded both cold and almost mad. Mikan jerk when after hearing the question. She stood there, feeling that this wasn't a very good subject to discuss about so she answered.

" I fell and bruised my knee. But Natsume just brought me here and treated the wound, that's all. Then he started teasing me about how stupid I am for not watching where I was going then you guys bursted in." she said, half liing. Though, Mikan said it without hesistation but the inventor didn't really convince at all. But if that iiot friend of her didn't want to say anything about what had happened in here before the got in then fine, she knew that the true will come out inventually.

" What are you standing there for you big idiot? Let's go, before the nurse get back to her 'office'" she started pushing her friend outside. Yu stood there, hearing every words she said as his sweat dropped. He knew that this would happen but went after the girls anyway.

-

-

-

_5 days later…._

It was time for the meeting between the students of the Dangerous Ability Class. Everybody was wearing quite a serious face because this was the day they will have the mission they have been chosen for. Mikan was sitting in a far distance from Natsume. Her mind still remembered that day and the feeling she has liked it was just happened a minute ago. She has been trying to avoid meeting him for the passed few days because she thought that he did that simply to enjoy himself and to has his fun toying with her. The teacher stepped in with a piece of paper in his hand. Tesion in the air grew heavier and heavier. As he read aloud.

" The one who will take the mission on the Skull Island is…." He stopped, seeme like he liked to play with the students. " Amber." Everyone eyes has their full intension on Mikan. 'Amber' was her code name during the mission. " That's all." A loud sighed was heard from the students in here when they heard that the won't be going to Skull Island any time soon. Because it was a very dangerious place to 'visit' when you come in there is only 99,999% that you'll get out alive and there was only one person who had managed to got out aive and in one piece too but that didn't lower the dangers you could get in the place. Mikan was both scared of her mission and relieve because Natsume won't be going with he on this one, she didn't really want to see him at that moment nevertheless, doing a mission with him? No, thanks! But then a loud 'thud' sound was heard as Natsume stood up.

" Hey, won't there be anyone going with Mika….I mean Amber?" he asked, waiting for an answer suited his hoping.

" No. There won't." The teacher said, coldly.

" Why? Skull Island is a very dangerious place. Let me come with her. I have been there before and I probebly can help her with the place's Geography and maybe provide some portections as well." He said, almost despirately. But orders are orders the teacher shook his head. Then sopke again with a sharp tonge.

" Amber, this is the intrucion for your mission. Remember to be on time, Okay?"

" Yes, I understand." Mikan bowed her head as the man left the room and so were the others. And Mikan thought to herself.

'_This is going to be a tough one.'_

As she noticed a pair of crimson eyes were staring at her from behind….

-

-

-

To be continued…..

A/N: Hi, I'm back. Sorry for the waiting. And I want to correct a mistake I've made. That was: Mikan has already in the Dangerious Ability Type but in chapter 1, I've typed:

_Persona has gone and the Academy has been giving lighter missions. Also I've __**heard**_.

It was a very stupid mistake of mine. I'm ashame of myself. So I promise not to make any other mistakes like that. Please Review. Thanks!


End file.
